Ultraman Versus Godzilla (SolZen321)
The above is also true for all Toho Copyright characters. Characters *Ultraman *Shin Hayata *Meiji Hayata *Taro Hayata *SSSP *Cosmos Monsters *Godzilla *Rodan * Alien Baltan Prologue The two lights sped across the solar systems, two sphere of opposing colors, one a heroic red, the other a sinister blue. The two spheres clashed all about the solar system until they were interrupted as they approached the third planet from the sun. Missiles, shot from the planet's defense force to intercept any space incursion. The blue sphere moved out of the way, causing them to hit the red sphere. The attack did nothing to the red sphere but now its quarry had gotten away. On Earth, it was night, a dark night without a moon or stars to shine due to the storm clouds. The blue light appeared in the air and crashed into the turbulent sea. This place was not exactly sacred but it was revered nonetheless. The blue light dashed down into the ocean depths, to a strange place, a lifeless place, there was nothing living here, not even plankton, the only thing of worth was a massive beast's skeleton. It resembled a T-Rex with larger arms and dorsal fins on its back. The light dashed towards it, its luminous mass expanded and merged with the bones, the light disappeared, but from the empty eye sockets of the skeleton there was a light of life... Chapter 1 Shin wore a grey shirt and black pants as he drove his black plasma powered SUV, the drive that morning was like any other morning, it seemed longer than it actually was and it was filled with an unnerving silence. To his side was his father, Meiji, the general as some called him, in the back was his ten year old nephew, Taro. Shin dropped his Nephew of at his school, the boy had out in a yellow shirt with black pants and a red jacket. He carried a large green bag filled with books, or at least that's the general thought, Shin had given him some candy for good grades but the two kept it secret since the general would've complained about him spoiling the boy. The drive to the next stop was seemingly longer and more uncomfortable, despite being half as long. Shin and his dad never saw eye-to-eye on a lot of things. The fact that he was a retired general of the SSSP and Shin had failed to join three times... actually was not the point, despite what both of them said. It was more of an excuse to quarrel, the problem was they had a shared pain, the lost of Shin's older brother, Taro's dad, his mom and Shin's mother, yet these two men of equal stubborness, didn't know how communicate that to the other, they had just their quarreling and they were tired of that, so they sat in the car, father and son and never saying a word to each other. Shin dropped his dad of at a park where he could go hang out with his friend (those who were still alive) and Shin drove his work place. SSSP headquarters, but it wasn't as a member, it was as a mechanic. Shin put on a silver jumpsuit and cap and fell in lines with numerous other men and women in the same uniform. Plasma Turbines, EM drivers, plasma conduits, fiber optics, he helped repair their vehicles, keep them in tip top shape to face monsters. That day there was an alarm, the team's fighters went out and faced a kaiju somewhere, they came back and Shin helped repair the damages, there were burnt plates that had to be replaced, repaired, often times he wished they would be more careful. It was around lunch time when they came, the SSSP team, all save their commander. They walked past the work area on their way to the gym, truth be told there were other ways to the gym, much faster ways but they had a thing for showing of. Things were cool until they spotted Shin, they knew him, they joined the SSSP around the same time he did for the final time, they knew about him, his father and his brother. "Well..." said Fuji "If it isn't little Hayata..." they called him Little in regards to his other family members. Shin sighed as he continued working on one of their planes. "Hey Fuji, heading to the gym...?" "Yeah..." said Shingo "You know the one only 'real' SSSP members can join..." Shin wondered if they belonged in high school. "Yeah... I can read..." said Shin "Giving how many times you failed..." said Fuji "One wonders..." They laughed and Shin turned around. He suddenly put down his tools and saluted. "What are you doing...?" "Idiots..." said Shin. Now all the smiles were gone and Fuji stepped up to Shin. "Say that again...?" "Idiots..." said Shin, signaling for them to turn around. It was then they noticed the silence in the usually busy room. The group turned around and saw their commander with a sour look on his face and did as everyone else in the room did, saluted. "Sir...!" said Takeda "I take it..." said the commander, "You lot were on your way to the gym..." "Yes, sir...!" said Takeda, as nervous as the rest. "Then why aren't you there...?" said the commander with a tone. They took of, but Fuji looked back to see the commander talking to Shin, but he wasn't talking like a superior to a subordinate, they were talking like friends. Out in the deep the submarine was having a navel excercise, it was an American sub with the latest Plasma-Nuclear Reactor installed, the crown jewel of the US Navy. "Sir..." said one of the personnel, his station was monitoring the radar "We have a boogey...!" The captain approached him. "Friendly...?" he asked "Unknown, Sir..." "Size...?" "Around a hundred meters in length..." There was a sound, a deep sound, an organic sound. Most people didn't know what it was, but the captain did, there was a look of fear and recognition in his eyes. "All hands to battle stations..." he shouted "and may God have mercy on our souls..." Chapter 2 There was a sound of a crash and numerous cries from the recording. Then there was that sound, a sound only a few in the room knew, the older memebers of the committee, those who were there over fifty years ago. The recording ended, in the room were numerous army personnel, among them were Captain Muramatsu and member Fuji in bule military uniforms. There were also ministers and other important government officials. "Gentlemen..." said the general "The US sub was found, it was ripped open from what we assume to large claws, the radiaactive core was also gone..." "Great..." said an official "Another Kaiju..." "No..." said another official, this one much older "There has only ever been one Kaiju that fed on radiation, the one that sacked the capital fifty years ago..." There was a look of revelation on the younger members save Muramatsu and a few military personnel who knew their history well. "But he's dead...!" said a personnel "Then this is another..." he said "SSSP, how soon can you have a search operation going...?" "By the end of the day if we push it..." said the captain. "Good..." The captain and Fuji walked down the halls, there was a silence, Fuji had heard but him, however she didn't think he was something to be afraid of, after all he appeared fifty years ago and died, they now had more advance weapons... "Sir..." she said "Speak..." "I saw you talking to Hayata the other day..." "After or before I scolded you..." she looked away embarressed. "Before... what were you talking about...?" "Not that it's any of your business... but I was asking him to try joining the SSSP again..." "After the dunce failed three times...?" The captain stopped and Fuji halted in her tracks as he looked at her. "Shin Hayata, never failed the markmenship test, the pilot test, the written test, the combat test in fact, his piloting marks were higher than yours..." Fuji was taken back "He failed three times because he could not accept something about the SSSP." "What...?" "How we operate..." "What...?" Chapter 3 The island did not exist as far as the larger world was concerned, there were no maps that marked it down, no tales of its existance, but this place was very much real. A small island of rolling hills with tropical trees, in the center of which was a large hill which hid a temple complex. This Phantom Isle was home to two mysterious creatures, these small beauties, the two women stood only a foot tall and wore red tops and skirts of a tribal fashion with sandals and gold bands on the opposite arms. "It is coming..." said one of them. They stood upon an alter like structure, everything in here was made of stone, it had an Aztec feel to it, around them were murals showing a giant being wrestling with monsters and light shining from one or both of his hands. This giant's likeness appeared all about this temple there was even a statue behind their altar that resembled him. "A great evil..." said the other. "Shall we call him...?" "No need, the humans can take care of themselves... wait..." "This creature is another space monster, another force seeking to destroy this biosphere...!" "Even if we call, will he arrive in time...?" "He is already here..." "Indeed..." Meiji was playing chest with some of his old friends in the park, like him they were old men missing something, an eyes, an arm or a foot, they wore their scars like badges but there was something different about Meiji. He looked tired, more so than the others, a car horn went of and Meiji turned to see Shin in his SUV. The day was over and he had come to pick him up. The ride was no different from any one they had, the two just sat in the car not speaking. They picked up Taro from school somewhat easing the tension until they found themselves in a traffic jam. "I told you..." said Meiji "You should've taken a right back there...!" "Dad..." said Shin "When you're driving, you get to decide where you are going... okay...?" "Why do you never listen...?" In the back seat Taro rolled his eyes and looked out the window. As expected they started arguing like an old couple. He sighed and looked up at the sky in boredom, then surprise and then fear. "Get down...!" the little boy shouted, to the surprise of his elders, but they were even more surprised when their car flipped over. Shin crawled out of the car, and pulled out his father, his nephew had gotten out on his own, several other cars were similar turned over and he went to help the passengers. Everyone looked around, confused as to what had happened, their confusion didn't last long. A giant bird like monster came flying back, creating hurricane like gusts beneath its wings, it landed on a building, crushing the top before screaming out loud. Shin knew this creature, it wasn't the first of his kind, he called out its name in awe and fear. "Rodan..." Chapter 4 The family ran as did everyone else, the traffic jam made driving pointless. Shin ran with his nephew in his arms and pulling his father along by his hand, the old man was huffing and puffing, it had been a long time since excitement like this. Shin knew where he was going, during the academy he was taught where Kaiju shelters were in his hometown, that's where he was leading his family. Rodan flew overhead, it's passing caused powerful gusts of wind that knocked people over. Shin and his family got up and saw as Griffons flew overhead. Not the mythical beasts, they were the name of specially made fighter jets used by the SSSP, they were based on the Super X and the subsequant machines of that line, but bore a shape more in line with traditional jet fighters. Powerful, fast, the blasted things were causing more damage than Rodan as they tried to shoot the beast down. That was his problem with the SSSP, they put destroying the monster first, before rescuing civilians, that was the army's job, the 'grunts' as some members of the team put it. Shin and his family ran until they came to a parking lot, a building filled with cracks and dust falling out, it could collapse at any minute. Inside was a child, on the ground crying their eyes out. He put down his nephew and told his father where the shelter was before he ran, only to be stopped. He looked back to see his father holding his hand. "What are you doing...?" asked the old man "That building could come down at any minute...!" "That's why I have to go...!" In the building down the path was a child, a few years younger than Taro, she was crying for her mommy who had gone, heaven knows where. If the poor child stayed there, she was gone, there was no question about that. "If you go down there, you'll could die, leave it for..." "The grunts...?" snapped Shin "The lowlies who do that kind of work, when did saving lives became soo beneath the SSSP...?" "Shin...!" barked "The SSSP protects the Earth...!" "But not its people, I saw the news footage of Osaka, how much of that damage was Ghidrah and how much of it was your men being trigger happy..." "Your brother was one of those men...!" "My brother taught me that the SSSP exited to save lives, that was what I have always believed, but not the SSSP! ...I tried to let that go but I can't, they stepped on everything my brother believed in and you want me to join them, because of what, the 'family business'...?" Meiji released his hand. Shin turned to Taro and spoke softly "Whatever you do in life, make sure you can look back with pride, I know your parents did and they are looking down wishing you happiness... understand..." Taro nodded and Shin took of like a dart. He ran down the path in front of him and came back holding the child. By now Meiji's words proved true, the building was collapsing, Rodan had just flown overhead, the SSSP's missiles had hit the building's top and caused the chain reaction. For the Hayata's time seemed to slow down as Shin threw the little girl into his father's arms. The old man hit the ground, the girl was safe though still crying and Meiji sat up. "Shin...!" he called out, seeing him disappear behind collapsing debris. The building imploded causing a burst of dust that forced them to cover their faces. A woman ran up to them and grabbed the child. "Mommy...!" the little girl cried out "That man helped me...!" Taro and Meiji were silent, they didn't hear the woman thanking them. Meiji lost it. "Shiiiinnn!... Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin...!" he kept shouting out as he tried to move the debris covering his son. The battle hardened old, the wizened commander who stoically lead his men into phyric battle after batte had broken down crying, crying more so than the little girl, crying more as he fell to his knees his body having forced him to accept that he was too weak to move the debris, too weak to save his son, assuming he was still alive. Then it came, a red light appeared in the sky shocking everyone in the air, it dove down into the debris, knocking the old man back. When it was gone, everyone looked in shock to see, Shin, the debris was all uncovered. Even more shocking, despite being covered in dust and large debris, despite his clothes being torn and bloodied, his person, though unconscious seemed unharmed. Chapter 5 Shin opened his eyes, he was in a tunnel of light, red, blue and yellow particels and energy raced passed him, his own body seemed incorporeal now, like dust in the wind, but somehow still managing to stay together. He looked forward, at the end of the tunnel is was darkness, oddly enough. "So..." said Shin with a defeated tone "This is the river Styx, huh, I expected more water..." he hung his head down. Strangely something made him lift it up again, a feeling in the back of his mind, telling him 'no'. Shin looked up, from the dark came a bright red light, a sphere of swirling energy that stopped before him. The sphere exploded open forming first a light which extended lines all about, an energy field came covering the lines which formed a humanoid shape, the field and lines seemingly fused to form a luminous giant, somewhat humanoid with dome eyes and a crest. "What...?" asked Shin, before he blacked out. Shin awoke in the middle of a large room filled with several people, some were injured, many where covered in dust, all of them had a defeated look on their faces. Shin sat up and was immediately knocked down by his nephew who tackled him as he hugged him. "Calm down Taro..." said Meiji, sitting back the two "Let your uncle rest..." "What happened...?" asked Shin "You got lucky, that's what happened...!" said Meiji "I'll give you credit, you showed bravery to make your brother proud..." "The girl...?" "Her mother came for her... don't do something so reckless again...!" "I'll not make promises I can't keep..." "Hmph..." "Aniki..." said Taro " How did you survive that...?" Shin's face went blank "Not...not sure..." he said "There was..." "A big red light...!" "Enough...!" barked Meiji "Let your uncle rest..." Taro was quite and eventually fell asleep, its was evening when the attack started and by now he would've probably gone to bed. "Dad..." said Shin as he nephew used his leg as a cushion "What happened out there...?" "You got lucky..." said the old man. Chapter 6 The Naval cruisers moved up and down the waters of Japan, they were looking for sometime but still nothing. There was no hint of a large creature, no hint of 'him'. In truth several of the men were doubtful he was still alive, only the captain believed this wasn't a hoax, he had seen that creature and looked out with his binoculars with utmost seriousness. The SSSP commander and Fuji sat in military uniforms, they were in an office setting in front a large desk. Behind it were three men, their figure's hidden by the bright light from the large window behind them. Fuji squirmed in her seat while the commander maintained a level head. "Thirty million..." said the man in the center, the Prime Minister "That's how much it cost to drive away Rodan. Not kill it, drive it away..." "The opposition has already been complaining that we spend too much money on the SSSP in this day and age..." said the man on the left "This is not helping..." "Indeed..." said the man on the right "Commander Muramatsu, how do plan to explain this...?" "Sir..." he said "I believe my men performed as well as anyone could under those circumstances..." "You must remember..." said the Prime Minister "Their orders are to place extermination as their highest priority..." "Perhaps..." said the man on the left "The Hayata fellow was right, we should rethink that policy..." "You lot are fortunate..." said the man on the right "With all this talk of 'Godzilla' not even the opposition are pushing their demand for the SSSP's resources to be downsized or even disbanded..." Fuji cringed. "We..." said the Prime Minister "Will deal with this when this 'Godzilla' situation is over..." The Hayatas made their way home in their now damaged car, a fact Shin was fuming about. His vehicle was wrecked but Rodan had gotten away. Like many he was pondering at the point of the SSSP, even his dad was disappointed with them. He kept going on about how those youngester couldn't hold a candle to his old crew and how he felt bad for Muramatsu. Shin didn't really care, he jumped onto his couch and dozed of, to tired to care. He would've slept but alas his nephew kept pestering him. "What...!?" he finally barked "Sorry, what is it...?" Taro pointed towards the two little women standing on the table. Chapter 7 Meiji, Taro and Shin all stared at the foot tall little women who stood on their living room table. The three looked at each other and at them in shock. "Incredible..." said Meiji "Tell me I'm dreaming..." "Well..." said Shin, sitting up "Giving that we were just attacked by a flying terrasaur, this in hindsight, isn't all that strange..." The other two nodded still a bit in shock. The two stepped forward together and bowed, the Hayatas also nodded their heads. "We are the Cosmos..." they said together. "Cosmos...?" said Meiji "Yes, we are tasked with watching over life on Earth." "Okay..." said Shin "How can we help you...?" "Ultraman...!" they said. The Hayatas just looked about perplexed. "Ultraman...?" asked Taro. "Yes..." they replied before turning to Shin "This day, you died, protecting the life of another, for your bravery and purity of spirit you were chosen to become one with the light, restoring your life. You are a protector of peace, you are Ultraman...!" The Hayatas looked at each other and then just at Shin who had a look of disbelief on his face. "Sorry..." he said "I don't feel... 'ultra' if you catch my meaning..." "We do and it is of no importance..." "Excuse me...?" said Meiji "A great force of the past has been ressurected by an evil from beyond the stars...!" The Hayatas just looked at each other and then at the 'little' girls. "So uncle is a super hero...?" said an excited Taro. "What...?" said Shin "No, I'm not... look ladies, I think you have the wrong..." The cosmos had put their hands together and raised them in the air, generating a small light. On Shin's chest a red light appeared that shined brightly. "Okay... maybe I am..." said Shin with an uncertain voice. "This is madness...!" shouted Meiji "Can you explain how your son survived, without so much as a scratch upon his person...?" said the cosmos "Shin has been chosen to hold the power of Ultra" "Listen..." said Shin. He stopped and grabbed his head in pain, he felt something, a buzzing sound followed by flashes of images, of a place far away "What...?" "Shin...!" said Meiji "The power of Ultra, it has taken note of an impending danger..." said the Cosmos "It is time for you to act..." "He's not going anywhere..." "He must, or precious lives will be lost..." Chapter 8 It was Rodan, the giant flying beast had returned to finish what it had started, people would say it had come to destroy them, experts would say it had come because it had chosen the city as its nest, regardless it was going to cause damage. Shin had felt its approach, its beastly rage, its senseless anger and it pained him so. As Rodan began to rampage he could feel lives disappear. That shocked him more than the monster, much more. The Hayatas left there house to see the giant bird flying overhead. It passing was followed by gusts of hurrican force wind. Shin grabbed his father and nephew to stop them from being blow down. Following after the monster was the SSSP, there planes still bore the scares from their last encounter. "They can't be serious...!" said Shin "Fighting in this area at this time...?" "These people need Ultraman...!" the three men turned to see the Cosmos standing on a lamp post. "Uncle..." said Taro. Shin looked at him and then gave him to his grandfather. He took of running towards the battle, his eyes suddenly glowing bright red. "Okay...!" said Shin "Mega, Ultra, whatever-'man', if you are here to protect us, the help me...!" Taro and Meiji were surprised as Shin disappeared in a bright burst oflight. Rodan evaded the SSSP's attacks with great agility, as before, it was their attacks that was causing the most damage. Rodan sped towards two large skyscrapers, ready to bash throught them when an invisible force sent it flying back. The SSSP scattered as a large burst of light appeared before the towers. Rodan who had landed on its bak stood up and looked at the creature that had thrown it; a silver and red giant standing between it and the towers. "What the...?" said Fuji "She immediately turned her plane around and headed for the giant. Rodan got up and roared and charged the giant who charged him instead, the two entered an armlock. Shin was half there, part of him was in control, but a part of him was somewhere else. Suddenly Fuji opened fire on the two causing Rodan to break free. They turned to see the rest of the team heading down at them, ready to unleash a volley of missiles. Rodan took of but the giant stopped, then he moved in front the buildings to his side and took the full force of the attack. "What is that thing doing...?" asked Arashi. "The big thing is too stupid to dodge..." said Fuji. "No..." said the commander. Rodan was flying towards the giant, Shin looked up towards it and then took of into the air at high speed. His kick connected with Rodan's face, knocking it down onto a street, Shin landed and picked it up over his head before throwing it away far beyond the city limits. "Woah..." said Arashi as the giant jumped after Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman UVG